


So... what about now?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [17]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: we just had a one-night stand but a massive storm hit so now we’re snowed in, hello awkward PART 2
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Kudos: 52





	So... what about now?

She could feel the trail of kisses he was leaving on her neck as she struggled to open the door to her bedroom. She was already cursing herself for having insisted on locking the door during the party. Now everybody had left, except for the man currently nibbling at the shell of her ear, and she was struggling with her stupid key.

“Rhys, let me focus for a second, will you?”

His breath was warm against her as he answered, and she had to stifle a sigh. “Maybe I don’t want you to focus right now, Fey. Have you thought about that?”

Finally, she managed to get the door open, they stumbled inside together, and the second the door was closed, his hands were sliding on her sides, exploring her curves and leaving her craving for more. In turn, Feyre let her hands wonder on his body, against the strong muscles of his belly, already wanting to feel him against her without the inconvenience of the clothes between them. She let her hands travel up his body until he understood, and lifted his arms to take the shirt off.

If she had been having doubts about the idea of sleeping with him, they evaporated the second she took in his chest, covered in intricate tattoos and moving up and down quickly as he breathed.

But he didn’t leave her more time to ogle him as he pressed his arms around her waist and dragged his hands on her back to find the zipper that was holding her dress. In seconds, the dress was on the floor, and his hands were playing with her underwear, She didn’t stay idle either, pushing him back until his legs hit the frame of her bed. Then she unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, pushing them down. When her fingers grazed against him and she let a soft moan escape her, he chuckled.

“Are we getting impatient, Darling?”

But she could feel his own touches get hungrier on her skin, and she pushed him until he fell on the bed, bringing her down with him. Now straddling him, Feyre grabbed his hand to make them rest on her thighs, and glared at him.

“I’m apparently drunk enough to want to have sex with you, Rhys. Don’t make me change my mind by being a smartass.”

He let out a loud laugh and moved up, forcing her back until she was sitting against his hardness, making them both sigh with anticipation. He moved his face to her shoulder and kissed her skin until he reached her earlobe and bit it slightly. Then he whispered:

“You always want to have sex with me, Feyre. You’re just drunk enough to actually admit it, this time.”

And she should have denied him, just for the sake of their endless game of bickering. She really should have. Instead, she turned her face to his and kissed him fully, and enjoyed the groan that came out of him when she moved on top of him.

“Shut up and take me already.”

***

She awoke with a slight headache, buried under the covers, and the very clear sensation of a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Oh, right.

Not ready to open her eyes yet, she relished in the feeling of Rhys’ naked body against hers, recalling the many orgasms that he had managed to get out of her. She chuckled as the memories of his face between her thighs left her already craving for more.

Rhysand Knight, best sex of her life. Who would have thought?

“Thinking about me, Darling?” she startled as the voice rose from beside her, a clear mocking tone in it. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. He might be good in bed, but he really was still the same obnoxious, self-absorbed, insufferable man that she had spent the last few months arguing with incessantly. She could not let him know how much she had enjoyed herself. Well, not that it mattered, really. Her whispering his name in the midst of her pleasure was sure to have made him understand how much she had liked it.

Well, there was no point delaying the inevitable now, so she turned on her back and found him lying beside her, his hair ruffled in a way that was actually cute, a satisfied smile on his lips. She blushed when she saw his eyes travel down her body, almost wanting to cover herself up. Then she thought back about the various very revealing position they’d spent their night exploring, and she blushed for a whole other reason.

“I thought you’d have gone home by now.”

“And leave you to wake up alone?”

“Didn’t you have a family meeting or something to go to?” She clearly remembered him assuring her he would be gone early in the morning because of it.

“I do. But I’ve looked outside, and I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

She frowned, and threw the covers away from them to sit up and peer outside the window of her bedroom. Indeed, she could see the outside, the road covered in a good five inches of snow, his car clearly coated in such a thick layer that it would be impossible to move until the snow melted. She let out an involuntary loud sigh, and he laughed, sitting up to rest his head on her shoulder.

“I guess we’re stuck together for a little while longer.”

And when she failed to answer, he retracted the arm that was still around her, and moved his head away. Immediately, Feyre felt the need to feel him against her again, and she felt guilty that he might think she wanted him gone. She turned back to him, and found him with a sad smile on his lips. God, she wanted to kiss him again. But she focused, because what she had to say was more important than just getting to kiss him.

“I’m sorry Feyre, I really didn’t mean to overstay.” And for maybe the first time since they’d met, it seemed that there wasn’t a double meaning to his words, and he was sincerely apologizing. She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers, a gesture that made her feel more naked than she was.

“Don’t apologize, I really don’t mind.” His smile changed into a smirk, and she knew he was going to tell her something scandalous about her wanting to get more naked time with him, so she rose her other hand to press a finger to his lips. “Let me talk, Rhys.”

He nodded, as if sensing the tone of her voice shifting. She was grateful.

“I’m really glad I asked you to stay over last night, Rhys. But not for the reason you’re thinking. I mean, I did have fun,” he chuckled, and she took a second to admire the softness of the sound before continuing. “But what I’m really grateful for, is that I feel like I finally admitted to myself what I truly wanted. And it’s not about the sex, it’s about you.”

She blushed, not believing she had actually admitted to him how she felt about him, and scared that he would tell her she was just a one-night stand to him. But he cupped her face with both of his hands, and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

“Feyre, I’ve known for a while what I wanted with you. And it’s not sex either, although I’m not saying no to that,” she laughed, and he smiled. “No, it’s about you, too. You’re such an amazing, strong, wonderful woman, and for all of our bickering, I admire you, and I want us to be more than friends.”

She felt her lips part in a large grin. “I want that too.”

They kissed again, a deeper kiss, like a promise rooted in months of their developing relationship, and when they broke apart, Feyre found herself looking into his dark blue eyes, and finding mischief in them. Rhys’ arms encircled her back, pulling her to him until she was sitting awfully close to his naked body, so close in fact that she could feel him twitch under her.

“So, Feyre. I appears we are stuck inside for a few hours. What shall we do with that time?”

She gave him a playful look, and straddled him. “Oh, I’m sure we can find something that will keep us busy.”


End file.
